


Demon Whit Feelings

by lokatiemidze



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Demons, M/M, aokaga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokatiemidze/pseuds/lokatiemidze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon named aomine will make a deal with human kagami who has to grant his wish and help the demon to find a home.If he won't,the deal will break and he might die.But is it safe for kagami to be with a demon who was betrayed by the loved one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Deal With Demon

**Author's Note:**

> so...this is my first fanfic with chapters..soo hope you like it..

The demon of the night was walking slowly in the street not caring about anything. He was lost in this world,not knowing where to go. He was the greatest demon of this world and now why was he so weak?He never cared that other demons wanted to kill him,but now why was he sad?Why he cared about some girl demon that tried to kill him?He knew the answer...but he would never tell...  
That girl was his everything till now so what did change?why she attacked him?.He was the strongest demon and how could he not notice her motives? why was he so stupid? Then again...He knew...but didn't believe it.His demonic side knew that everyone was lying but he didn't react at all and that was all her fault...  
'what now?'he asked himself and looked at the sky.It was dark.Everything was.Only windows of the houses were shining.But that wasn't enough.He wanted to see light.Demon of the night wanted the night?That really was too pitiful...  
"damn" he sighed and looked at the bloody arm  
He was injured but didn't care at all.He was demon so he could heal.But this pain was needed by him,it was only thing that made him think that he was still alive.

He heard fast footsteps and fast breathing,someone was running his way.He didn't care if human would saw him or anything,in the end everyone would run away so he didn't budge at all.  
He saw that tall boy with red hair was running the way and not looking back.'is he scared of something?'Demon thought and looked at him carefully. The Boy saw him and hugged the demon without thinking.

"I'm so sorry...b-but..the dog...please help....get it away from me" he started to shake while holding demon and closing eyes

"oi!" demon got annoyed " stop clinging to me!" 

"please help!" boy didn't wanted to let go

It was the first time to hug the demon so tight and not letting go.It was first time that human touched him...He sighed and looked at the dog that was barking at them while running.Dog stopped when he saw the demon,but started to bark even more.Demon looked into his eyes and lighted his blue eyes.Dog felt his strong magic and ran away.it was scared so much that he even forgot about the red head boy .

"it's gone" demon said 

"thank you" he let go

Tall boy looked at him with lovely eyes that got demon feel strange.When boy saw the bleeding hand he got scared but not for himself.He got scared of the demon,not even knowing about it.

"are you alright? he asked and touched demon's hand

"hey boy,aren't you scared of me?" he asked with confusion,it was first time that he saw human talking and touching demons

"no?you saved me so you are a good man" he smiled

"good you say?" Demon laughed and looked at him "I'm not the person you think I am" he said with rough voice

"Then who you are?" He shivered a little

"I'm a demon...You stupid human" he smirked and looked into his red eyes

"good joke!" boy laughed 

"I'm not joking and you know it" demon sighed,he knew that boy would run away in no time

"Then..why you helped me?" boy shuddered

"Because I'm the demon who got lost..." he sighed and turned back to him

It was over.Boy would run away and still he didn't know why his body was asking him to get that boy.why?He didn't know.Right now he should go somewhere and sleep..sleep for hours or weeks..he needed sleep.He needed to shut off from this world.

"um...Should I help you to find you way home?" boy went after him and asked

"what?" demon was shocked

"you said that you were lost..so I thought that I should helped you...and you are injured"

"human didn't you hear? I'm demon"

"yes an injured demon and lost!" answered the strange guy

"how fun" demon smiled "tell me your name human"

"kagami taiga"

"kagami taiga,you didn't know that you shouldn't tell demons your name?" he smirked

"huh?"

"telling your name means that you are making a deal with the demon" he smirked again "human the deal is done,you will be my pray for a month" he said and touched boys back

Kagami felt how his back hurt a little like something was moving in the skin.He felt scared and jumped back.

"I already marked you so you can't run!After a month that mark will disappear"

"what...if ...ugh.." boy couldn't speak " will you eat me?" he asked

Demon looked at him and laughed.He knew that kagami would ask that question sooner or later.

"no,you will grant my wish"

"what wish?" he got curious

"you have to find me a home" he said with serious tone "home where I can return"

"so that is what you mean with being lost..." kagami got sad

He was worrying about demon?Yes he was,he was thinking about granting that wish to him not because of the deal but to help him.He would like to see how demons smile.and after all this time he still was thinking that this blue eyes demon was good.

"your name?" he asked

"aomine daiki..." he looked at the boy and sighed..he couldn't guess what this boy was thinking at all

"aomine lets go home" he smiled bright and pulled the demon

"huh?" aomine got confused

"well...it would take a time to find you a house so why don't you stay at my house for the night?" he asked and looked at demon's bleeding hand

"Don't tell me that you are still worrying about my hand?"

"Yeah kinda "

"bakagami" demon laughed 

"what?" kagami got angry "Ahomine!" he shouted

"huh?' demon looked surprised

It was just too strange,human hugging,talking and worrying about demon and now calling him an idiot?Was he really a human?They all were so weak,but this kagami guy looked strong and he had the guts to call him Ahomine.'It will be fun' demon thought and followed the red haired boy who was heading so called "home"


	2. I think we should run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon named aomine will make a deal with human kagami who has to grant his wish and help the demon to find a home.If he won't,the deal will break and he might die.But is it safe for kagami to be with a demon who was betrayed by the loved one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait ^^

"we are home" kagami said and opened the door

His apartment was too big even for the demon.It was large and empty. too similar to Aomine's house that was full of lie. 

"looks like you are alone" he said and sat on the couch

"yeah,I'm living alone" kagami answered and went to get some bandages

He was nervous that demon was in his house and also it was his fault to drag him here.but Kagami had to know more about that demon that looked damn sexy to him.Demon's blue eyes was eating him alive,his dark skin was looking so exotic that boy wanted to touch and feel it.And now he could touch it while treating his wound.

He cleaned bloody wound and tried to use bandages but his hands were shaking too much.His face was all red from feeling nervous.

Devil smirked and grabbed kagami's shoulders. He hold the boy in the air for a minute and then made him to sit on his lap. It was too amusing for him. This redheaded guy was too funny and interesting. Aomine didn't know that human could be as cute as him.

"listen ka~ga~mi" he said with evil grin " You know that I'm a demon right? Did you know that I can read human thoughts?"

Kagami got shocked.Few minutes ago he was thinking about touching a demon and now he heard that Aomine knew about his desires. That made him to feel more embarrassed.He tried to run away from the demon but Aomine was too strong.So strong that it made boy to feel scared. 

"Oi bakagami" demon spoke " I won't eat you so stop feeling scared" his voice was too gentle

"Then you stop reading my thoughts!" he fight back

"well,that's not my fault...I wasn't reading your mind. you were just thinking too loud and that made me to hear it... I don't particularly want to know what my surroundings are thinking... That makes me to feel distract" demon said and his blue eyes gotten dark

Kagami got more nervous when he saw how his beloved eyes lost the light so he suddenly hit Aomine's head with his.

"wha-what the fuck bakagami?" he shouted

Kagami get close again and looked into his eyes.They already had turned back to normal.

"you are a demon so you can't feel sad"

He turned back and run in the kitchen.'t-too close' he thought and tried to hide his red face.  
At that time shocked Aomine was laughing loudly and repeating Kagami's words.

"too close huh?" he smiled again and looked at the night sky that window was showing.

Moon looked like her...Too pretty and too evil....

* * *

"what is this delicious smell?" demon asked and went to kitchen

Handsome Kagami was wearing a red apron that was little small for him. His strong arms were putting dishes on the table and cooking at the same time.Boy stopped for a minute when Aomine came in.

"Oh I'm cooking .... you....do demons eat human food?" he asked while blushing a little

"yeah we are if it smells good" Aomine grinned and sat down

"That's good" he sighed with relief

"hm?Did you thought that we only eat humans?" he laughed loudly  
"you...stop making fun of me" Kagami got angry

"don't get me wrong but you are too amusing for me...nothing much" he said with eyes that were black

"cool.I have to find you home as soon as possible" kagami answered with rough voice

"that would be good" demons answered and began to eat human food

* * *

Kagami let a deep sight after someone picked up the phone and talked.

"kuroko sorry for calling you so late...I read the message only now" He said and felt guilty for lying

He have already read it hours ago but he didn't wanted to answer.He didn't wanted to hear voice of someone that he was trying to forget.But again he stopped running and called back

"Its okay Kagami-kun" said quiet voice that was shaking and telling that he cried a lot "I'm okay now"

"You don't sound like that at all" boy smiled with pain

"do I?"

"yeah...You...Should talk to Kise about it ya know?" he tried to sound strong

"I know...I just don't feel like saying something right now..."

"I see" he said and looked up at the ceiling

" if I try to get close,He is already gone....  
Don't know where he's going,   
Don't know where he's been.  
But he is restless at night,  
'Cause he has horrible dreams" he sang it without thinking with sweet voice

"thank you Kagami-kun that made me feel little calm...I will talk to him...I will" he said and hung up

"yeah you should" Kagami said and laid in his bed

 

Now Aomine knew that his human fellow had broken heart as him that made demon too fell wrong for coming here.  
His blue eyes got dark when he sang   
"I don't know what we've done.  
But the fire is coming,  
So I think we should run"  
Blood started running down from his hand that Kagami took care of....But it wasn't enough....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh um.. i think its bad but oh well its better that nothing...I feel kinda lonely those days and stressed... so um...I took my feelings in this chapter...
> 
> thanks for reading again^^ btw song is DAUGHTER-run


	3. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what...are you doing?" Asked Kagami with pain of his face and tried to look into his eyes
> 
> "shh" Aomine said "That demon is taking all your energy so you shouldn't move anymore or you will die" last words made Kagami feel even more worried
> 
> "don't be scared...I'm your master so won't let him kill you" he smirked " so here is your reward"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't read it so there will be some mistakes

"I don't get why you have to go to so called school?If you are stupid that won't help you to get smart " demon said it with irritated voice because Kagami woke him up early and made him to change bandages

"tells me that someone who doesn't even know what school means" said Kagami while making his bento

"so?? now that I knew about it I will live much better or something? " his mode was getting worse and worse

"you are so annoying" Kagami sighed and took his bad

"I'm going! don't break anything got it?" he pointed at Aomine

"Just go!" he said and went to bed to sleep again

* * *

Finally he was far way from the demon who could hear his thoughts.But now he was getting close to Kuroko that he didn't want to see even more.But here he is...

"Kagami-kun good morning" he said and smiled

"yeah" he answered with low voice and looked away from his friend whos eyes were all red from crying "talked to kise?" he asked but didn't wanted to hear the answer.

"yes!"boy smiled again"he said that it was all misunderstanding and that girl was just from his modeling job"

"good for you" Kagami tried to smile but he was a honest man so all his lies were standing out

"what is it Kagami-kun something happened?" Boy asked and made eye contact with him,but kagami averted his eyes and started to walk "we better go or the bell will ring" he said without looking back

"alright" boy answered knowing that his friend was hiding something

***

It was 4th lesson and Kagami's nerves were getting worse.He wanted to go home and rest in his beloved bed.But now he had to stay on the hard chair that hurt his butt and make a face like he is listening to teacher that kept saying things that he didn't understand...

Aomine was right...School was a stupid thing...he thought that an smirked without thinking.If Aomine would say that he definitely would make fun of him.So he had to be sure not to think about it!

"not to think about what?" asked a stranger who was looking at him from the desk beside.

He never have seen that guy who had too many piercings on his ears 'he can read my thoughts ?' thought Kagami and got nervous

"yep I can" Boy smirked and touched kagami's neck

He could how cold hands were touching his back where the Aomine's mark was.But stranger's hand was still on kagami's neck so how could he feel another hand on his back?

"calm down" his eyes changed to black and his nails become sharp " So you are his puppet huh?" he said scratched his neck  
Blood started to running down when the stranger disappear and his classmates made a fuss about seeing Kagami collapse

While he was unconscious he was hearing stranger's voice saying "I will kill him" . Maybe that was what made him to wake up fast and repeating Aomine's name again and again. He didn't know why but he could feel that Demon could hear him.And he was right.Eyes that he liked so much appeared.

"Why were you calling me?" Aomine asked and looked at the room " so this is school?"

"no..Its just a nurse room" Kagami said and felt sharp pain on his neck "A..omine..." he tried to say something but his head started to hurt too 

"tsk" Said Aomine and leaned on the bed " You talked to other demon didn't you?

"yes..He said that he wanted to kill you" Kagami said with scared expression

It was amusing for Daiki.This human was too strange and honest. Why would he even care about a demon that he was scared of? Why was he calling him so desperately just now?What was the reason? Aomine really didn't knew.

"You made my mood better so I'll give you a reward" Aomine smirked and picked up the boy like he was lightweight like feather.  
He made Kagami to sit on his lap and lean on him.Taiga was too tired to say something.His energy was going somewhere and all he could do was to keep his eyes open.

"what...are you doing?" Asked Kagami with pain of his face and tried to look into his eyes

"shh" Aomine said "That demon is taking all your energy so you shouldn't move anymore or you will die" last words made Kagami feel even more worried

"don't be scared...I'm your master so won't let him kill you" he smirked " so here is your reward"

He pressed their lips together and held Kagami's shaken body with his hands.He didn't wanted to be harsh so he took some time until he slipped his tongue in.But after all he was a demon who acted only on his instinct .so of course he lost it.His lips were too harsh on him,sucking every inch of it and not holding back.

"nn"Kagami was shaking even more,but Aomine was holding him tight and not making the grip to loos.But poor human couldn't breath at all.He wanted some air.But he also wanted this kiss to continue because demon who was kissing him now, was too hot for the redhead and Aomine knew it.

"Anything hurts again?" He said after he broke the kiss and licked the saliva that was on kagami's lips.

"No..." was only thing that he could say

Aomine made a mess about of him.All his face was red including his neck and ears. His eyes were too ashamed to make eye contact so it kept staring down.

"Ka~ga~mi" Demon said with a smirk and pulled his face close again.Kagami thought that he would be kissed again so he closed his eyes and stopped moving.Demon at the sight of it tried not to laugh but couldn't help it.He took bandages off from his neck and licked it while whispering to his ear "I'm not gonna kiss you again so open your eyes Bakagami"  
It was mean,but for Aomine it was ok.

"ugh who needs you?" Asked Kagami with red face and hide it under the pillow

Aomine smirked and pulled kagami's shirt up.

"what are you doing?"

"I'm looking at your mark that I made...It got bigger..."Aomine answered with troubled voice.

"Is that bad?" Kagami got nervous and looked at his body but he couldn't see anything

"I don't know..It shouldn't be like this..." he said and yawned

"W-will I die?" he asked with teary eyes

"Haha.." Aomine burst out laughing when he saw crying Kagami " no you won't...whats with that face?"

"you fucking asshole don't make fun out of me!" he shouted

"Kagami-kun who are you talking to?" asked Kuroko who just went in

"Don't worry he can't see me" said Aomine and sat on the windowsill

"Nah..Just talking to my self" answered Kagami and tried not to meet his eyes again

"Are you feeling better now? The blood was everywhere and you weren't waking up...what happened?" he asked with troubled face

"I do no...I don't remember a thing..." he said and scratched his head "anyway did you talk to kise?"  
Boy kept silent for a minute..

"Kagami-kun you already asked me that...are you okay?" he said and took his friend's hand

"I don't know" Kagami answered while hiding his eyes with his other hands. IN mind he was begging the boy to leave the room fast

"Kagami-kun...Are you in love?" He asked

"whats with that?" Kagami said and kept silent..maybe kuroko found out that he loved him

"well you look like someone broke your heart and always ask about me and kise so I thought that maybe you have same problems..."

He was wrong...Kagami loved Kuroko...He was asking because ever time he would hope that they would break up and he would have a chance.He knew that it was wrong but he couldn't do anything with his mind.

"Yeah...Kind of.." he finally said some words

"so why not to talk about it?"

"Next time...I need some rest.." 

"oh..Then I'm leaving for a while.text me when you will go home and lets go together" he said and smiled even thought he was sad about Kagami not being honest

He left.

Aomine was silent.

Kagami was curled into thin blanket and singing to him self 

"Oh, I know, you won't be afraid,  
I'll hold you close, keep you warm, and safe.  
You said "I'll stay with you forever and a day",  
Two days before you left, (and) I can't help but stay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i'm bad at writing about kisses and all bc its all new for me but I'm trying so wait for me a bit ^^  
> (I have test tomorrow what am I doing here writing all this?XXXX)
> 
> let me know what you think and what are you looking forward...  
> Thank you for reading


	4. OUR home

"Ahomine how did you heal my wound? " asked Kagami while taking his shoes off

"What do you mean how?" He took bandages off and looked at his injured arm " I kissed you so it healed " 

"Huh?" Kagami got silent for a minute and Aomine noticed that he looked disappointed .

Kagami thought that maybe this sexy guy liked him. But he wasn't a guy but a demon. A demon who could hear his thoughts and maybe would kill him in the end too. ‘wait' Kagami thought ' he said that kiss was a reword right? What he meant buy it?? Why a kiss?" Kagami waited for Aomine to read his mind and answer but he wasn't saying anything 'maybe he lied and he didn’t really know how to read mind' he thought and started to repeat his name ' Aomine, Aomine, Aomine, Aomineee' 

"What the fuck do you want? Why are you repeating my name? "Shouted Aomine and glared at Kagami 

"Oh? So you really can read my mind" he said and smiled 

" hahh? I said it million times that I can why you keep asking me" 

"Course you always make comments about things that I think but today you are awful quiet" Kagami said and furrowed his eyebrows 

" and you were awful loud! That little guy ignored your love and why are you so happy? " Aomine asked with angry face 

"Hm" Kagami smiled "my demon is sad because of my love? How nice " it was said with little ironical tone. 

"Huh? Who cared about your love!" He said trying to hide his true feelings But Kagami knew. 

Even thought he knew this demon only for three days, he understood his feelings a lot. He couldn’t hear his thoughts but he could see Aomine's face that was saying that he understood what one sided love meant. Kagami was trusting him so it was enough. 

" listen. I already Knew that This love would end like this. I won’t say that I was prepared for this but... I was crying all this time and I already got used to it" he tried to smile but couldn't 

"thanks for caring. Gives me some strength”

Demon looked at tall man who was about to cry and gave him a hug without thinking. He was holding Kagami's back as before in school. tight, like he was about to fall. He just wanted to caress this tall guy who definitely would make fun of him after this but. He didn't care. He was doing the same thing that he wanted to be done to him, when he first understood bitter love. 

* * *  
"Listen Ahomine I'm going out for 5 mins, don’t burn the house." Called kagami and opened the door 

"Ah so annoying! Come fast and bring some food" 

"What a lazy demon" mumbled Kagami and left the house While he was thinking what he should buy to Aomine and make him to drool, he bumped into Kise and Kuroko... this day was looking like a disaster. 

"Kagamicchi long time no see! " shouted blonde boy and patted Kagami's shoulder 

"Yeah..." mumbled Kagami " its been a long time " 

" I heard that you are always with kurokocchi and help him a lot. Thank you for helping my love ” he said and hugged Kuroko tight 

" Kagami-kun lets eat together and talk a little " suggested short boy and pulled his hand 

Now what was he going to do? He had to run! RUn for his life because being with them was too much. He would surely break down and cry. 

"Oh? Your mark is getting bigger...and his scent gets all over your body " said the guy who just appeared and touched kagami's back where the devil's mark was. 

"Its you!" Shouted Kagami and pointed at the guy who injured him at school 

" so you remember me? How sweet” boy smirked and scratched Kagami's cheek a little

" kagami-kun who is he? Your cheek is bleeding" said Kuroko with scared expression 

'Scary... Aomine I'm scared. Aomine...come here. Aomine. Aomine!' Kagami was repeating his name again and again, because he knew that his demon would come.

"And who said that I was yours? " asked Aomine who just appeared out of nowhere and hide him behind his back. Kagami smiled with happiness and pressed himself to Aomine's back. His savior has arrived ,now nothing would scare him. 

"Now lets leave those humans out of it and talk , Wakamatsu shall we?" He said it with a tone that Kagami never heard. It was devilish and rough voice that made him little scared but. It was Aomine the same Aomine who was appearing when he would call him and protect him,so why should he be scared? 

"Oh my and I just thought that demon of night become a little too sweet... seems like I was wrong " Wakamatsu said and looked at Kuroko and kise while he was saying some weird words that kagami could not understand . But aomine looked like he did. Scared couple who was watching those weird persons changed their expressions and walked away quietly like they were manipulated.   
Aomine noticed how scared kagami looked while watching his one sided love so he felt like had to say something 

"He used little magic so they will go home safely" Kagami looked up at blue eyed boy and blushed a little 

"Thanks...for coming" he mumbled and looked away 

"Of course you are my slave aren't you?" He averted his eyes trying not to see blushing Kagami

"You know how to ruin the mood! That's why you are Aho" 

“you!” Aomine growled at him

"You didn't forget about me right?" Asked Wakamatsu 

" what are you doing here? You've come to kill me and take my place?" Aomine asked with same devilish voice 

Wakamatsu looked little shocked when he heard what Aomine said,but his expression changed and his eyes become black. "You can say that too!" He roared and jumped in front of him with sharp claws that he shoved into his face. 

Kagami shouted a little and hugged men from behind. And when he opened his eyes that guy was lying on the ground while bleeding and Aomine was standing like he was from the start.

"Aomine..what the fuck just happened? Why is he lying on the ground? How did you... you didnt even move " Kagami was clearly in shock trying to say something. 

"I'm the greatest demon of the night, do you think that someone low as him can kill me? The only one who can KILL me, is me!" HE said with his blue eyes lightning up and scaring voice Kagami backed away from the start but suddenly he punched Aomine's back lightly and said " you can scare him with that voice but dont do the same thing with me, or someone will be left without his dinner!" 

Aomine kept quiet for a while and then grinned while light of his eyes faded away

" 'kay, 'Kay but I want meat" he changed his way of talking that made Kagami more calm. 

But now... what about that lying guy over there? 

" Aomine what should we do with this guy?" 

"Leave it"

"What do you mean leave? " Kagami got angry 

"what if he is dead" 

"He isn't look" he said and punched Wakamatsu with his foot 

"What are you doing?" 

"Finding out if he still breaths... oh look he is trying to move. lets go home and eat!" Aomine said and started to walk 

"W..eit..." Wakamatsu said while trying to move his hand " Aomine-sama ..." 

Aomine stopped immediately "what do you want? "

"I was... searching for you for three months... and.. after I found you..you are living with stupid human and.. forgetting about your comrades. That's mean even for demon king " he said and Kagami even thought that he would cry. And when he turned to Aomine, ready to scold him. HE saw how he picked up bleeding demon and started to walk 

"We are taking him home?" Kagami asked 

"Yeah,you dont have any problems with taking him to our home?"

”no." Kagami said and blushed 'our' he repeated and Of course Aomine heard it and of course his ears become red. 

The house was theirs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for being late,in next chapter I will write a little about Aomine's past


	5. Red mark

“I think he is sleeping” Kagami said and looked at Wakamatsu 

“or dead “ suggested Aomine and yawned 

“you stop joking about it!” Kagami got angry and snatched his food

“Bakagami give me my meat!” He growled at him

“Then stop saying shit!” He gave him his food and sat down

“you are so annoying” he said and started to eat

“Listen…Won’t he die?....I mean he lost so many blood” he looked at Wakamatsu again

“he won’t die. Demons won’t die so easily. He will lay some time and his wounds will heal “ 

“so easy!” Kagami said with a shock “ But why isn’t your arm healing?”

“I don’t know…” Aomine said and kept quiet

“liar…I saw you injuring it every night again and again” 

“then why are you asking?” Aomine got angry and stopped eating

“Because I want to know why are you homeless, why is Wakamatsu here and why do you keep injuring yourself”

“there is so many things that you want to know” he sighed

“do I? I think that it is not fear that you know so many thing about me and I don’t”

Aomine sighed and looked at the food that Kagami made for him… If he would know the truth about him, would he make food for him again? Whould he smile like he used to? Maybe not…   
But Kagami wasn’t like other humans so maybe he needed to try?

“okay…” he said “ I will tell you some things and don’t bitch about why I did all that “

“Alight! I know you are an asshole so I already know you would messed up really hard”

Aomine smiled at his comment and began to speak

“Year ago….In our kingdom someone appeared. She wasn’t demon like me or Wakamatsu. She was just a ghost who didn’t had much strength. She said that she would do anything if only I would give her some strength to become a demon…I did… But that went bad… she was lying all from the start, she was send from other demon that I’m not friends with and her mission was to kill me and all demons which lived in my kingdom.” He sighed and tried to say all this in simple way 

“so? “ Kagami asked and waited for him to continue “Aomine what happened them? I wanna know”

“Hahaha” Aomine laughed ironically “ She did everything that she supposed to do…But she couldn’t kill me and I escaped…And yeah I left the kingdom, honestly I didn’t care about them at all so even if they are dead I don’t really care.” He said and scratched his hair

“that’s… not true! You do care about them” said Wakamatsu and tried to stand up “ Aomine-sama you are lying… I know that you care… That’s..”

“stop pushing your ideals onto me…I’m not like that. I knew that she would have killed all of you and I still didn’t do anything… I left all of you!” he said and his blue eyes lightened up

Kagami was shock. How could Aomine do something like that? He even picked up Wakamatsu…He helped Kagami too.He was definitely kind for a demon. So what would be so much shocking for him to leave the kingdom and walk around in humans world injured?

“Aomine-sama….You loved her didn’t you “Wakamatsu said and closed his eyes. He knew that Aomine surely would hurt him

And he was right. In no time Aomine appeared in front of him and his claws went through his chest.

“You feel it huh?” He smirked “ I’m holding onto your heart…Oh my its beating so much…Want to crush it, you don’t mind right?” 

“Aomine stop it!” Kagami shouted and averted eyes from the blood

“shut up you useless human” he shouted with demonic voice that Kagami was so afraid of

His legs started to shake. He hated that time when Aomine was acting like real demon. He didn’t wanted to see him like this. It was too scary. Aomine was too scary. He was so afraid and couldn’t say anything or move. But if he wouldn’t stop him then Daiki definitely would feel guilty. He knew that this person wasn’t Aomine, It was demon who made his real self disappear.

If he couldn’t talk, then he could think right? And his Aomine could hear him,he would definitely hear him and come to his old self. ‘ Aomine… stop it….You are scaring me.. Aomine… Aomine can you hear me? Aomine! Its scary, help! Your mark is getting hot…hurts…DAIKI!’

Aomine instantly stopped and pulled his hand away, looking at the redhead that was sitting on the floor with teary eyes and looking at him. Kagami was scared. He was scared because of him….He fucked up again. He hide his blooded hand wand sat next to him. Kagami wasn’t saying anything, he only was touching his back and sniffing. 

“Ahomine…” he finally said “ your mark hurts… do something about it, stupid” 

Aomine felt relieved Kagami was talking to him the way he used to so It still was okay. 

He pulled Kagami’s shirt up and looked at the mark that was getting bigger and red. ‘It supposed to stay black’ is what he thought and looked at Wakamatsu who was trying to stop blood.

“his mark is getting bigger and red. What does that mean?” He asked and touched the mark

“I’m not sure…” Wakamatsu said while breathing heavily “But…when the mark gets red…You know what should that mean”

“what…what does that mean? “ Kagami freaked out

“nothing good….” Aomine said and sighed

“huh?” kagami got more nervous “ it stopped hurting”

“I know… I made it to stop… We have to remove it...” aomine said and asked Wakamatsu “ you know how to do it?”

“I don’t…when we put marks on humans it means that they will die…so…I don’t think that anyone knows how to undo it… Maybe magical book will know how to..”

“wait what? I will die?” Kagami shouted “ Aomine you fucker do something!”

“stop shouting” Aomine said “ I’m going to sleep for now and tomorrow we will talk about it”

“What ? don’t you just leave me here!” Kagami shouted again

“so noisy! Here I will take you to bed” he picked him up and went to his room 

He putted Kagami on his bed and lied next to him,knowing that Taiga would nag about it. But it wasn’t like he would listen to him. He needed to sleep for now and forget all the bad things that happened today.

“Aomine…”Kagami whispered 

Aomine looked at him while waiting to be scolded but nothing was happening. He snuggled Kagami close to him and waited for him to say something.

“will I die?” he finally asked

“No, I won’t let you so chill” he yawned 

“ really? “ he asked like little child

“yeah sleep now” he closed his eyes

“You loved someone?” Kagami looked at him

“I’m not gonna answer that so just shut up” 

‘Meany’ Kagami thought and pouted a little. Aomine was back to his self so it was okay for now, and he knew that Aomine wouldn’t let him die.

“oh I forgot” Aomine said

“what?”

“Goodnight kiss” he said and smirked while holding their faces close and looking at Kagami’s lips which were sticked out waiting him to kiss them.So he did. It wasn’t long and passionate kiss like in the infirmary. It was just a warm good night kiss.

“by the way… If I loved someone then… I don’t love them now” he said and went to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is more dialogue I know.. I will try to write better next time


	6. dark

Ah...What Aomine could do now? He had to return to his kingdom that he hated the most. People who kept calling him master, were scared of him and never have looked into his eyes. That was why he left that place and went in human world were no one knew him and...He met Kagami...That boy really was something. So he had to come back there and help Kagami.

"I'm going too!" He shouted and pulled Aomine's arm

"In demons world?No!" Aomine didn't budge

"But !!!!" Kagami kept begging "If the mark keeps hurting or betting bigger? What should I do then?"

"It won't! It gets getting bigger when I'm close with you!" Aomine explained and tried to escape

He was worried that he had to leave Kagami alone but what could he do? It was no way that he would get him in his world where demons would surely eat him. And he knew that he can't kill others when He is looking...'he will be scared' is what Aomine thinks

"I think it's better for him to come with us" Wakamatsu suggested "we don't know what will happen to him when we will be away"

"Yes! Wakamatsu is saying truth! " Kagami nodded

"you stop there!" Aomine lifted him in the air "Demons will kill you there!"

"They won't! You will protect me!" he said and tried to escape his hands

"oh,no...He can't" Wakamatsu said and yawned 

"Why?" 

"Why you say...Every time you saw his real demon self you started to cry and shout that you are scared.. So when you will be with him, He won't use his powers" He looked at his master who glared at him with scary eyes. He was talking too much.

Kagami got silent. He didn't notice that he was reacting to Aomine in such way. He was surely hurting him without even realizing it. But Aomine was still here right?So maybe he didn't care?

But...

He was leaving him now...Maybe he wouldn't even come back.Then what would Kagami do?

Nothing.

He can do nothing! He can't even think properly because Aomine can understand it. What should he do to make him stay or go with him?

"calm down" Aomine said and patted his red hair "You can think about anything that you want I won't listen to it"

"Daiki I want to go with you" Kagami pouted a little and looked down like little child that was feeling guilty

Again...He called him Daiki. So how could Aomine say no to that? Of course he couldn't.

"Looks like we all are going huh?" Wakamatsu smiled and tried to ignore the fact that his master was being soft again 

Aomine wasn't the same night demon and he knew it...

* * *

After they went in some weird portal Kagami could see only dark sky.It was too weird because there was no moon or stars and everything was black.He couldn't see his hands or Aomine wich was holding his hand and protecting him.

"I can't see anything" He said with annoyed voice why feeling little scared

"Oh yeah humans eyes can't see here" Wakamatsu said and pulled Kagami's shirt knowing that he would feel scared

So he did.He shouted and cling to Aomine while shaking.

"you bastard stop scaring him!" Aomine growled and Kagami saw his eyes sparkling 

Kagami felt little scared but his eyes were beautiful so he calmed down.

"I'll give you my power so you could see" he said and waited for Kagami to nod

He felt Aomine's hand on his back which was pulling him closer to his eyes that Kagami only could see.He felt how his cold lips touched his and pressed a gentle kiss on it.'roughly' thought Taiga and got more close to him.

Hearing his thoughts Aomine crushed his tongue into his mouth and kissed him roughly as this shaking boy with pleasure wanted.

"what a bad boy you are" Aomine smirked when he pulled Kagami away " you wanted to do it roughly huh? Was it enough?"

Kagami who could see everything now answered "you said that you wouldn't read my thoughts" he whined

"sorry cutie,now you can see properly so lets go"

Wakamatsu was looking at them silently knowing that his master has fallen in love again, but Kagami was better than that girl.so...Maybe it was okay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys I was late and this chapter is small too.  
> I just don't know how to continue it...I'm lost...I don't think I will be able to finish it...


	7. The tree of memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You..." He wanted to ask her what feelings she meant but stopped halfway " Yuki I said that you could call me Aomine without 'sama' " He caressed her long hair
> 
> "But I want to show you my respect" She said sadly
> 
> "I already feel your respect for me so its no need"
> 
> He lied. Aomine knew that she was hiding something but he just kept lying to himself that she was good and loved him too...
> 
> "Then can I call you D-daiki... " her eyes brightened up

In the dark forest next to the river lived a beauty that demon king loved so much .She was always waiting for him near the tree where they first met. It was their tree, which held memories of their love. She was playing with her long black hair and looking up to the sky. Like always, it was too silent and dark.

"You look bored," Aomine said and she saw how his eyes sparkled for a moment

She smiled gently and came closer to him.

"I was waiting for you " She said with sweet voice and touched his shoulders

 

"Why?" he asked and tried to avoid her eyes

When he was next to her, Aomine felt lost. His heart would beat fast and his mind would stop working. Only with her he could let the guard down. However, he knew that it wasn't a good sign.

 

"Because I have feelings for Aomine-san and When I see him I can't stop smiling" She smiled gently and waited for him to say something

 

"You..." He wanted to ask her what feelings she meant but stopped halfway " Yuki I said that you could call me Aomine without 'sama' " He caressed her long hair

 

"But I want to show you my respect" She said sadly

 

"I already feel your respect for me so its no need"

 

He lied. Aomine knew that she was hiding something but he just kept lying to himself that she was good and loved him too...

 

"Then can I call you D-daiki... " her eyes brightened up

 

"As you like" He said with a smile

Yuki hugged him while grinning and waiting for him to do the same thing. She didn't had to wait long, he hugged her back tight and whispered loving words to her ear.

* * *

"Aomine stop lazing around and let's go already! you are sleeping too much!" Kagami pouted and tried to wake him up

He opened his eyes and saw his angry face. It wasn't something that he expected to see, he wanted his dream to be true. He wanted to be at her side even now.. But why? He was feeling comfortable with Kagami too, so why did his heart want to be with Yuki again?

 

"Because you still have feelings for her...not love but attachment maybe" Wakamatsu said as he heard his thoughts just now

 

"You are making me angry" Aomine said and tried to calm down

It was the truth, which he didn't wanted to accept.

"sorry I didn't intend to read your mind, your face was showing everything" he said trying to protect himself

Aomine growled at him and warned not to say anything about that subject anymore.

Kagami was sitting on the ground listening to them not knowing what exactly they were talking about. But he understood that maybe that girl would be his rival for now.

 

"we slept 5-6 hours and it's still night here. Where is the sun?" He said with confusion and looked at the sky

 

"are you stupid? Were are in Night kingdom,how can the sun come up ? It's always night here." Wakamatsu said and looked around

 

"what? " Kagami shouted in shock " so the villagers have never seen the day?"

 

"exactly!"

 

"What?" He said again" Aomine is it true?"

 

"yeah, you look so shocked " Aomine smiled at his reaction

 

"Wha... I need some break" He said and walked to the tree next to lake.

It was the tree that held lost memories of Yuki and him.  
* * *

Aomine was so bored of other demons that lived here. They were called demons, but acted like little rabbits that couldn't do anything. They would avoid Aomine like a disease and act like he didn't exist. Only when they would have problems, they would came to him and act innocent.

He was tired of it and bored to death.

He wanted someone that wouldn't avert their eyes from him.

"help..." He heard someones gently voice

 

He looked around and saw the spirit of the young girl. Her long black hair was on the ground all in dirt and her face in blood. It looked like she had a fight with demons which eat her powers. Now she was dying. 

There was nothing new for him. Still boring.

 

"you...You are the demon king right?..." she said with weak voice " I can feel your power..."

She crawled next to him and sat on his lap. Her thin hands touched his cheeks and caressed them.

 

"Please give me some powers...And...I will serve you...till death..." She looked at him with black eyes and smiled sadly

She was lying, Aomine knew. But she looked less boring for him.

 

"I don't need it..." he said " What else can you give me?"

"Love" she said shyly

"I don't need it too… What good can it bring me?" he asked with annoyed face, this game was getting boring for him

"You won't ever feel bored"

Aomine smiled.

"Then I shall give you the power, tell me your name"

"Yuki...My demon king"

* * *

"kagami get back from that tree" Aomine said and his hand started to show flames

Kagami got scared and stood next to Wakamatsu. While looking at Aomine burning the tree that he was sitting on just a while ago.

 

"why..." He asked

 

"Its not the tree that he is burning but the memories of her" Wakamatsu explained

 

"What exactly that girl was to him?" Kagami asked feeling a little jealous

 

"The way to not get bored" Aomine answered him while his blue eyes started to light

Kagami didn't know who was that girl, but he knew that she wasn't someone that could Love Aomine. She did not deserve him. So no way, that he would hand Aomine to her.

He hurried to be next to him and took his hand.

He would definitely get used to Aomine's scary power and stick together with him, even if he would go insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah... I'm little happy with this chapter..   
> Thank you for everyone that makes me to write more with their cute and cheerful comments

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to tell me you liked it or not ^^ thank you for reading ^^


End file.
